


Tumblr Prompts

by Chaussette_et_Chaussures



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pegging, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaussette_et_Chaussures/pseuds/Chaussette_et_Chaussures
Summary: Just a collection of some of my smutty writing from Tumblr prompts. You can find me at DalishThunder
Relationships: Azdaja Knelax/Reader, Cronus Ampora/Reader, Zebruh Codakk/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Azdaja/F!Reader - A Princely Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Azdaja Knelax/Fem! Reader  
> Dom/Sub, Spanking, Slight Degradation  
> Prompt:  
>  “You keep acting like a little brat and I’ll take you over my knee right here, I don’t care how many people are watching.”

This was _not_ what you had meant when you’d told your matesprit you wanted to spend more time together. You were flushed for Azdaja, you really were, but he always took so fucking long whenever he shopped. Always had to have the latest tech. It was excruciating.

You were starting to get antsy and tired even though there really weren’t many people in the store, and you were definitely starting to get a little hangry so when he let out a little hum and put down the part he’d been staring at for the last fifteen minutes you almost screamed.

“Holy fucking Gl'bgolyb can you just make up your damn mind?”

He turned to you with a look of indignation, “Excuse me?”

“We’ve been here for over two hours already, Azdaja! I just want to get out of here and go eat so just make up your mind already!”

He just clicked his tongue and gave you a withering look. “I’m sorry that making sure all of my equipment is the best it can be so I can keep my title is so bothersome to you, _my little princess_.”

You just rolled your eyes.

“You keep acting like a little brat,” Azdaja’s lip curled over his sharp teeth in a menacing but decidedly feisty fashion, the corners of his mouth curling up in the smallest of smiles. His voice was barely above a purr. “And I’ll take you over my knee right here. I don’t care how many people are watching.” 

You could feel your cheeks flush under is cyan and blue gaze, faint sparks extruding from the corners of his eyes. It was definitely doing more for you than it should have been. “Oh?” You challenged, licking your lips. “Is that a promise?”

You could hear the rumbling of a purr coming from his chest, “Why don’t we step outside for a bit and I’ll show you just how I’ll keep it.”

You both both strode quickly for the door, his back held stiff and proud like he wasn’t flustered in the slightest but as soon as you rounded the corner into an alleyway you could feel the electric thrum of his psionics surround you as he levitated you both to the roof.

Azdaja held you there on your hands and knees, looking you up and down with a wicked glint in his eyes. He hiked up your skirt and pulled down your underwear, exposing your ass to the humid Alternian air. You could feel his warm hand stroke down your thighs for a moment before a harsh slap met your bottom.

“We’re going to do six this time and you’re going to count them off for me like a good girl, okay?”

“O-one.”

He smacked your ass again, enough to hurt this time, soothing it with a gentle rub afterward.

“Two.”

“Good girl.” He purred into your ear.

It continued on like that until the sixth which was the hardest of all. You were dripping wet and he rubbed your entrance before slowly pushing two fingers all the way in. “Look at you… so wet from your punishment. It’s like your body knows its place.” He released you with his psionics, kissing you deeply and biting your lower lip.

He pulled his bulge out from his pants and pinned you down, pushing in unceremoniously, and you couldn’t stop the loud keen that escaped your throat. “F-fuck, daja.”

“You like it when I do this, don’t you. You like being put in your place by your prince.” He writhed in you, thrusts already shallow, rough, pace apparently already incredibly worked up as well judging by his brutal pace.

You nodded, moaning wantonly. It didn’t take you long to finish.

“Do you want to be my bucket tonight, darling? Do you want to be filled with your prince’s slurry?” He groaned low in your ear, and you whined out an affirmative. He came, spilling inside of you, golden seeping from between your lower lips as he pulled out.

You gave him a tired grin, kissing him softly. “We should really do this more often.”


	2. Zebruh/Reader - Like a People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zebruh Codakk/Reader (Gender Neutral)  
> Texting/Minor Degradation
> 
> “I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.”

You didn’t go out dancing with friends much, so when you did you always enjoyed really cutting loose. Drinking, flirting, you name it. Sometimes it was just so freeing to feel a someone grab your hips and writhe around with you for a while to the rhythm of the music. Suggestive, sensual, but you knew you weren’t going back to their hive and there was no real pressure to be sexy.

Your friends of course posted a couple of the selfies they took on chitter. How could they not when you all looked like that?

So, it really shouldn’t have surprised you when you got a message from Zebruh barely a minute later telling you just how alluring you looked.

You probably would have found it flattering coming from anyone other than him, but you had been seeing each other on the DL for a little while now. So you just sent back a quick. _“I know >;)”_

“♥ Why wasn’t I invited ♥”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. He was ridiculous. You needed to spend time with your friends, why couldn’t he just get that. _“We didn’t want to make a huge deal about it.”_ You sent back, stuffing your palmhusk back into your pocket. You could worry about all of that later.

After dancing to a few more songs you checked your messages again. Zebruh had sent you six….

“♠ Then why did you go to a club with a lot of people ♠”

“♦ Don’t you want to spend time with me ♦”

“♥ I would love if you’d respond ♥”

“♥ Please respond ♥”

“♦ Please don’t leave me waiting ♦”

“♠ Is this a new game we’re playing? ♠”

You left him on read for a few more minutes while you ordered yourself a drink. Something nice and fruity.

“♠ I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you ♠”

“♠ We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you back to my hive ♠”

Your drink ended up more mist than liquid as you snorted. Was he being serious? You were sure people were giving you dirty looks for laughing so loudly, but how could you not?

It was cute, really; Him trying to act all tough and dominant.

It was like watching a flapbeast try to speak like it thought it was a people.

 _“Oh?”_ You sent back.

“♠ I’m going to mark you so much everyone will know just who you belong to ♠”

You couldn’t help the mischeivous smile curling on your lips.

_“Do you remember what I taught you the other day?”_

You set down the drink and bid a fond farewell to your friends.

_“Because from what it looks like, I have to *redrill* that lesson into your pan.”_

_“Good boys should be seen, not heard.”_

You had a little fuckboy to put back in his place.


	3. Cronus/Reader - Needy Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cronus Ampora/Reader (gender neutral)  
> Dom/sub, Pegging, Rough Sex, Edging
> 
> “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

You had to admit, Cronus was behaving a lot better than you had expected him to when you’d suggested netflix and chill for your date. That’s not to say that he wasn’t in general squirming way too much, but at least he hadn’t ruined your fun.

“Pleeease can we fuck now?” He whined, giving you those big ol’ puppy eyes. “I’m dyin’ here.”

You just snickered.

“Kitten, you’re killin me.” His claws scratched against the denim of his jeans as he let out a little whimper, pouting up at you as he jittered in place, letting out a soft curse.

You clicked your tongue and gave him a coy smile. “So impatient.”

“Fuuuck. Please.” His eyes were a little glassy.

“Fine,” You acquiesced. “I suppose you’ve been good enough for a reward.”

He was already stripping down as fast as he could, shimmying out of those tight pants of his that were now stained violet at the crotch, his underwear already fully soaked with his own slick. You just leaned back and watched the show, and as soon as he was done you pushed him back down on the bed, admiring your handiwork.

He really was pretty. Such a pretty troll made only prettier by the violet flush on his grey skin. You could just make out the low hum of the bullet vibes you’d taped to his grub scars. His bone sheath straining to accomodate his very much alert and full bulge that you’d trapped in there with a little plug. Violet genmat was leaking from his nook and he looked up at you expectantly.

You teased a finger inside and he moaned.

“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you.” You murmured, inserting a second and pressing them up against his shame globes.

He nodded, not even bothering to his his desperation as he gasped out “Pleasepleasepleaseplease” over and over again. You pulled them out, pressing them up against his lips, smearing them with his material as he took them in his mouth and sucked on them, eyes locked with yours.

He groaned out an obscenity as you retreated, adjusting your strap-on and settling yourself down on the sofa. You returned to fingering his incredibly tight nook, pressing up against the front where you could feel his bulg writhing against the thin wall of flesh separating it. Cronus absolutely keened and you dragged the pads along to massage his swollen shame globes.

“You ready for it?” You asked him sweetly and he just babbled incoherently, nodding, horns catching on the fabric of the sofa.

You pushed in slowly and his eyes went wide, mouth open in a silent “o”. You took a second to grind your hips against his, the strap on hitting at a new angle. He let out a loud, wanton moan that you were sure everyone within a mile probably heard, and pressed the heel of your hand up against the plug, swirling it around and he yelped, body trembling under you.

You rocked your hips languidly as he panted and moaned and squirmed.  
“Stoplight?” You asked at the first sign of tears leaking down his face.

“G-green. Don’t,” He gasped, arching his back. “Don’t you dare fuckin’ stop.”

You snapped back into him and he practically screamed, babbling out a stream of “Oh fuck yes"s. You resumed your slow pace, pulling almost completely out before sliding back in and holding it for a second.

You gradually sped up, adjusting your angle to make sure the head was hitting his trapped bulge. His moans increased until it was little more than a constant crooning of encouragements.

"B-babe please- Please I need to- fuck- babe please I need-”

You reached down to pull the plug from his sheath and his bulge immediately slipped out, curling up into your hand. You pinched the tip and he howled. You alternated stroking him hard and pinching the tip as you pounded into him.

He practically sobbed when you squeezed his bulge.

You weren’t quite sure how long you’d been going at it; building him up only to bring him back so you could work him up again, but the movie had ended a long while ago.

“Look at you, sweet, needy little slut… do you need to cum?”

He nodded frantically.

Finally you took pity on him and his incoherent pleas. You pumped his bulge hard and fast and leaned down to nip at his neck. “You should have just asked.” Sure it was a little cruel given you were pretty sure he passed the ability to form sentences a while ago, but you loved feeling him shiver against you. “Cum for me.”

It took only two more pumps and he was lost, keening, fins fluttering as violet fluid spurted all over you both. You helped him ride out his orgasm, pulling out as he came down.

Cronus melted into the couch, boneless, blinking back more tears.

“You good?”

He nodded, sniffling a little and making grabby hands at you until you let him pull you into a tight hug and nuzzled into your neck.

“I gotta get us cleaned up.” You said gently.

But he just shook his head and mumbled out, “No. Cuddles.”

You sighed, resigning yourself to be a sticky mess for a little while.


End file.
